Ibrow
﻿ Comedies Career Coming Soon. Comedies Where Ibrow shines most, and where his "home" is on BZPower. Vultraz's Diner - Ibrow's first comedy, it slowly died over a period of several months. Status: Complete Matoran Diaries - Ibrow's second comedy, it died after only a few months. Status: Dead Ask Vezon - Ibrow's unsuccessful foray into the "Ask" comedy genre. Status: Dead The Hilarious Misadventures of Jaller - A 200 post special that died after only two chapters. Status: Dead Vultraz's Journey - The supremely unsuccessful sequel to the orginal Vultraz's Diner. Status: Dead The Chronicles of Goob - An unsuccessful Comedies Contest #4 entry that inspired Ibrow to write comedies once more. Status: Dead The New Vultraz's Diner - Ibrow's most successful comedy ever, and a revamp of his first comedy. Status: Complete Bionicle Diaries - A revamp of Matoran Diaries that has already died. Status: Dead The Bionicle Show - Ibrow's second type of "show" comedy, which isn't actually a revamp of Ask Vezon. It is a side-comedy to The New Vultraz's Diner. Status: Complete The Biological Chronicle - Fail of the Toa - Ibrow's first storyline spoof, and only his third comedy that won't include Vultraz as a main character at some point. Status: Cancelled The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz - The sequel to "The New Vultraz's Diner", Ibrow dearly hopes that this comedy will be a success. Status: Complete BZPower Stands For.... - A parody of BZPower created to replace "The Biological Chronicle". Status: Complete Bionicle: Attack of the Diner - A side-story to "THMOV" that details the events at the diner in Vultraz's absence. Status: Cancelled Your Greatest Fear - A vultraz Halloween special. Status: Complete Spontaneous - The only oneshot comedy Ibrow has written that has nothing special about it whatsoever... except for the fact that it stars Turaga Vakama narrating in the first person. Status: Complete Tahu vs. Tahu - The big one. It stars no one in particular, though Tahu Stars and Tahu Mata have the main conflict. The only comedy that is written in seasons. - Civil War - Is the only season thus far to solely feature the conflict between Tahu Mata and Tahu Stars. Status: Complete - Invasion - The second season, detailing the arrival of Hero Factory and it's affect on the Bionicles. The only season so far to have 2 parts. Status: Complete - Aftermath - The cancelled Season 3. Status: Planning; First Drafts Being Prepared A Christmas Carol - Pretty much a fail Christmas special. Status: Complete The Bionicle Movie(s) Spoof - A 1000 post special, and Ibrow's most successful oneshot ever. The beginning stages of a possible actual movie spoof are in the making. Status: Complete Current Plans With the BZPower forums offline, iBrow is currently putting together a Comedy Marathon for when they return; it will run for two weeks, with at least two comedies being updated each day. Although any possibility of it actually occurring is very far in the future, iBrow is putting together a basic plot for a possible Vultraz's Diner movie. Originally planned as a oneshot for the Comedy Marathon, a comedy by the title of Coconuts was recently created by iBrow; it stars Lewa, Onua, and Pohatu Mata in a quest to discover what happened to Lewa's missing coconuts, and why they can't remember anything from the night before. Category:Comedy Writers Category:Zehvor Category:Freelancers Category:OTS Productions